Shooting Star
by RockinWaterBender
Summary: Mallory and her friends are on a mission to kidnap the world's popular singer of their era. And that singer just happens to be Justin Bieber. Why are they doing it and will Justin learn what life is suppose to be like for him? Mallory/Justin 3


"Justin! I love you!" Crazy fans screamed as the famous pop-teen sensation made his way back to his tour bus. It was another crazy night as he had just finished up his concert at the Hershey Giant Center, where millions of screaming girls welcomed him warmly. "A great night, huh?" The teenager's manager Scooter, asked as he guided him through the narrow path that Justin's bodyguards had made. " Yeah. Fantastic. Lets just get out of here because I am exhausted." He replied back angrily and stomped up the tour bus stairs to his humble abode on the road. He ignored the screaming fans banging on its windows and sides as he dragged his aching feet to his bed where he fell asleep fully clothed, his famous sneakers hanging off the edges of the bed flashing purple in the light.

She pulled in a ragged breath as her feet shuffled across the wet pavement in the dark. There under the blinding florescent lights of the truckstop was the silver bus beckoning her name. "Are you sure this will work?" Lacie asked Mallory as she stumbled behind Mal with Tori on her heels. " Why are you asking me? You are the one that came up with the plan in the first place!" Mallory whispered savagley as the three aproached the tour bus. Tori squealed quite loudly as the excitement heightened and a light in one of the bus windows flashed on. They all gasped as they flattened themselves against the metallic side and held their breaths. After several seconds, Mallory shrugged away from the cold metal and shivered as the December chill bit into her skin. She could spot Tori's flaming red bob and Lacie's blonde ringlets in the darkness as they snuck closer to the bus door. Soon very soon, the bus driver and its staff would rush out of the bus for the restrooms because of the suprise in the brownies the girls sold them all to start their plan. Mallory smirked in the darkness as she buried into her black trench coat against the bitter chill and waited. Waited for the right strike to clear her reputation at Ridgefield High School.

Justin groaned as he heard loud whispers and arguing that awoke him from his sleep. He opened his brown eyes to see dull shadows of the staff and groups of them in the narrow hallway outside the bathroom. " What the hell is going on here?" Justin yelled as he sat up and stared at the shadowy figures. "Waiting for the bathroom actually. It seems that all of us has eaten something that dosent agree with our stomachs and well..." A big body guard named Tommy replied and then clutched his lower stomach and moaned. Justin had to supress his laughter before he replied. " All of you, go use the public restrooms! I dont need my tour bus smelling like...well..you know what i mean. Now go!" The singer demand as the sickened staff hurried off the bus and practically ran to the bathrooms. Justin laughed heartily as he sat back down on his bed and removed his most precious kicks and laid back in bed to stare at the ceiling. "What have you gotten yourself into, kid?" He asked himself and smilied again before drifting back to sleep.

Mal giggled as she watched the last of the bodyguards enter the bathrooms. It would be awhile before any of them came out thanks to the extra dose of laxetives she heaped into the brownies. Her brothers had taught her good when it came to pranks and how to use them. Mallory then beckoned toward Tori and Lacie as she eased open the bus door and walked up the stairs. It was dark and smelled of expensive cologne and pizza, Mal thought as she pointed Tori into the direction of the driving cab. Tori's part of this particular mission was to drive the bus since she often helped her mom pick up the elementary kids since she drove bus in the afternoon. Mal and Lacie were to keep Justin quiet and out of sight and then they would have a smooth ride to Ridgefield in two days where the star could clear her name. The taste of victory on Mal's tongue and to see Amber Thomas swallow hers was too sweet to pass up.

For the second time, Justin woke up to whispering and arguing, but this time there were only two voices and the bus seemed to be moving. Justin could have swore that he thought the bus wasnt to leave until 7:00 the next morning. Justin squinted at his watch that read 3:00 am. He groaned as he shoved at his door. It wouldnt budge. Again he shoved harder, but it seemed to be locked from the outside. " Scooter! This isnt funny! Let me out right now!" He demanded but there was no answer from the other side of the mahogony door. Justin stood back and then ran to ram his shoulder into the stuck door, but it didnt give in a single inch. "Let me out!" He cried again as he pounded his fists on the door. He heard shuffling on the other side and whispering voices as they got closer. Justin strained to hear through the thick door. " Should we let him out?" A high soprano voice squeaked but was hushed by another soprano but not as nearly as high. " He might get away and then the plan would be ruined!" It reminded the high pitchted one. There was a slight push against the door as somone leaned against it and sat on the floor on the other side. He mimicked the gesture and kept his ear plastered to the door listening for any clues for who his kidnappers were.

"Wow. This is harder than the elementary bus, thats for sure." Tori groaned as she shifted gears and pressed down more on the gas. The bus sped faster down the empty laned high way making good time, Mal observed from the passenger side. "Is Lacie guarding?" Tori asked as she never took her eyes off the slick wet road. "Yeah. It gives her something to do other than bug the crap out of me and you." Mal replied as she leaned back against the leather upholstered seat. They sat in silence for awhile until Tori talked. " So how is everything?" Tori asked as Mal stiffened and straightened in the seat. " Moms better but Kraig is still beating on her and dosent know when to stop. Him and Bry went at it the other night over a dish towel." Mal whispered. Tori kept silent, letting Mal think about her precious and fragile mother, her dear older brother Bryan, and the devil himself, her stepfather, Kraig. Kraig and her mom had been married for twelve years and four years ago was when Mal began to see the bruises on her mothers arms and chest. Kraigs behavior worsened as he drank more and always went to the bar. Mal begged her mother to leave him and ask for a divorce, but her mother just shook her head and always replied that he didnt mean to do it and that it was her fault because she didnt do what she was told. Mal was brought back to reality, when a yell erupted from where Lacie was suppose to be standing post. Mal jumped up and race back to see Lacie cowering in a corner and the glorious boy, chest heaving and eyes ablaze, staring at her. "Lacie!" Mal scolded as she held out a hand towards her trembling friend. Lacie took it and walked up front to Tori still shaking in terror. "You didnt have to freak her out you know?" Mal stated as she perched lightly on a plush stool. "What! You people shouldnt be in here! Where is my staff?" The spoiled brat demanded. Mal rolled her eyes and laughed. " You mean your humble servants that would bend backwards to make you happy? I believe they are probably still lightenening the load, back at the truck stop maybe 30 miles back." " What do you girls want?" He sneered as he walked toward the door. "I wouldnt do that unless you want to fall out and be splattered to the pavement and loose your whole music career and your girlfriends." Mal shrugged as she blocked the door. Justin huffed and made a move towards his cell phone on his dresser but he grasped at empty air. " What-" " Confisgated your holy grail. You didnt think we were that stupid did you? " She replied and walked towards the devastatingly handsome singer with his droid in hand. Mal felt her heart skip a beat, as the handsome singer brushed away the mahogany hair that swung in his eyes in his signature style that was copied all around the world by boys of all ages. Those chocolate brown eyes had every girl in the country sighing dreamily and his voice pulled at the heartstrings of everyone around him within a one mile radius. Mal shook her head to clear the images and sent the charming singer a hard look. " We are just borrowing you for a couple days and then you can be back in your little world revolving around you." " You think im just something that can be borrowed? Like a piece of furniture?" Justin yelled at Mal as she crossed her arms across her chest and stood tall so she was eye level with him. " Maybe you should follow your own wise words, Mr. Bieber, since you treat your 'staff' like dogs and you the ruling master." Mal shot back then turned on her heel and stalked to the cab leaving the stuck up popstar to mourn his loss of servants.

Justin sat on a stool by the small bar scrolling through his ipod. Pictures of his home he stored on there from months ago seemed like faded memories since his introduction to stardom and fame. He came to a picture of his celebrity love and his girlfriend, Missy Stratford who played on a drama reality show called Ms. Missy. She was alittle stuck up and snotty, but that seemed to be the personality of all the girls he met. Especially the girl who tended to insult him alot and not seem to be afraid of his place in the high class. He forgot about the ipod in his hand while he pictured her standing tall when he had accidently scared her friend. He had to give her credit that she was quite a looker with her dark hair, almost black; and her green eyes the same exact color of his sea green shoes he had here on the bus and matching belt. Her build was petite, but she had height on her with her long legs and torso. She looked to be the ballerina or a girl posing for seventeen magazine. He smilied faintly as he thought of how she dominated the air in the room when she stared him down with the fire in her eyes and that mouth twisted into a stern look only an angel would wear. Justin shook his head quickly as the girl approached with a sandwhich, soda, and chips. "Hope you like ham because thats all you got. Eat up superstar." She sat down the plate and can before she turned to leave. "Wait, whats your name?" He asked as he munched on a chip. "Why do you care? You will just forget it anyway." she replied angrily as she held up her chin and stared at him with her beautiful eyes. "How could i forget a pretty girl's name like yours?" Justin charmed as he pulled his shinning chocolate eyes onto hers. She didnt let up her stubborn stare. "That has never stopped you before has it?" " I know plenty of peoples names!" " Oh really? Name five fans." She pressed. Justin huffed in frustration as his palms began to sweat. " Well there is..." He stammered and she smilied. "Told you. You can't name a single fan of yours because you are too damn stuck up and too worried about your fame and fortune." She yelled as she pointed a thin finger at him. "You dont know me! You have never met me before in your life so dont go and tell me who i am and how i live my life!" Justin yelled back as he stood a head taller than her and stiffened. "You just dont remeber anything, do you?" She shouted and once again, spun on her heel and left him in the stilled silence. "She dosen't know me." Justin said to himself as he bit into the sandwhich.

Anger boiled inside of her as she took deep breaths and calmed her raging fury and racing heart. Tori and Lacie just stared at Mal as if she was a bizarre alien speaking french. "What happened?" Lacie asked as she took a swig of her coke. "He was being rude and charming all at the same time! That should be illegal! So dangerous to the female anatomy." Mal jabbered mostly to herself than to her worried friends. "He dosent remeber, I mean I shouldnt expect him too since it was two years ago, but still!" She continued as she wrung her hands and paced the maroon carpet of the cab. "MALLORY! Calm yourself! Its just a boy and we just need to get this done without getting caught or arrested or both!" Tori shouted loudly as she jerked the steering wheel alittle to hard to the left to avoid hitting a minivan. Lacie and Mal tumbled to the right and landed on top of one another. "Be alittle bit careful, will you? I have things in here that i am quite fond of...like my life per say!" the young popstar yelled from the place where Mal left him with his food. " How about you shove that sandwhich down your throat before I do it for you!" Mal snarled backward as she hefted herself up off the carpet and brushed off her holey jeans at the imaginary dirt. "Oooo! Fiesty Lady!" He called back and she could hear his quiet laughter. "You better shut that mouth of yours or your next big break will be wheezing through a tube in your throat!" Mal shouted even louder and then huffed as she sat down on the chair. "Oh my god, Mal! You so got it bad for Bieber boy back there." Lacie giggled as she jerked her thumb towards the boy. "Do not!" "I am thinking that we didnt just do this to save your reputation at school, but to also for you and him to rekindle your undying love for each other." "Ha! This isn't a cinderella story, Lacie so stop dreamin of happily ever after because it never happens. Trust me, I should know." Mal replied as she fiddled with her sweaters sleeve. Its scratchy material was dirt compared to Tori's cashmere turtleneck and Lacie's silk blouse. "It happens Mal, you just have to look hard enough for it and work for it to deserve it." Tori answered. "Dont you think I deserve it?" Mal asked. "You do, but maybe the person that is ment to be your prince charming dosent. Like Justin for example. He is snotty and concieted, but I think deep down inside he is still that boy who wants to live his dream and misses his hometown and family. You just need to remind him of that again." Tori quoted as she pulled into a rundown truckstop and parked beside a beatup pop up camper. She then stood and stretched before turning to Mal beside her. "Do what you want Mal, just make sure you are doing it for you and not someone else. Follow your own heart for once instead of the easiest path." Then Tori walked out.

Justin awoke in the middle of the night in a sweat and trembling all over. He had dreamed about Her again, the girl of his dreams. He had met her at the beach in Califorinia two years before where they surfed together and she nearly drowned. He pulled her to shore and saved her life. It was weird to think that the person you just met could be the one you love, but that is exactly how he felt when he pulled her from the water with her dark hair fanned out on the sand and her sea eyes were closed as the sun kissed her eyelids. He remebered brushing her hair back and letting his fingers linger on her porcelain cheek when she came too and smilied up at him. He even remebered their exact words they exchanged on that crowded beach a long time ago. She laughed and struggled to get up, but he gently pushed her back down so she could get her bearings and relax alittle. "Are you always around to save the life of a desperate maiden in distress?" She joked as her smile shone almost as bright as the sun. "Only the ones who tumble in the ocean waves after they argue with me about which wave was better." He replied and sat down beside her. She lowered her long lashes a degree as he gazed into her eyes and got lost in the colorful sea waves they held. He leaned in and was only inches away from her soft lips when she whispered," Kiss me." Then he closed his eyes and felt the light pressure of her lips on his as his arms encircled her waist and hers snaked up to link behind his neck. She sighed as he deepened the kiss and fireworks exploded behind his eyelids and sent tingles down his body. He finally pulled away gasping for the salted air that burned his lungs. Her face was flushed bright pink and it made Justin's heart melt like a popcicle in the sun. "Wow! You're good" She joked while she stood and brushed the sand off at her. Justin stood up beside her and shuffled his feet in the sand. "Would you like to the pier with me tonight?" He blurted out with his eyes still on the golden sand. "Depends on if we are gonna ride some rollar coasters." He looked up and smilied at her when she was beaming up at him. They had lingered alittle bit longer and then they went their seperate ways until 8:00 that night. They met up at the pier and rode rides and ate cotton candy. He even won her a stuffed cow that they decided to name Winston, "So what do you want to do when you graduate?" She asked as they sat on one of the many benches on the boardwalk. "Uhh a scientist." He had replied nervously. "No, seriously." She giggled as he felt his face turn bright red. " Well uhhh... I always wanted to be a singer". He had never been tongue tied around girls before, but around this particular one, the cat ran away with his tongue. "Oh my gosh! Really? Are you any good?" She babbled as she turned toward him and became animated in the conversation. "Ummm I guess..." He stuttered and turned away from the beautiful girl beside him. "Sing for me Justin!" She said and laughed while his blush turned even deeper. Oh Boy. Justin laughed at the fond memory and how he stuttered out the first few notes and then sang it for her in his voice that made girls melt. It was one of his favorite songs, Successful by Drake. Then after he was discovered, he wrote his first song in memory of her and his search for her, which he eventually gave it up. If only she was right beside him at that moment so they could joke and catch up and he could kiss her pale petal lips just once more...

Mal awoke to the sun shining in her face and the smell of eggs and crispy bacon. She sat up from her makeshift bed on the floor and stretched like a lazy cat after its cat nap. Mal could hear laughing from the small gourmet kitchen as she followed her nose. She walked into the tiny kitchen/dinning area to see Lacie and Tori sitting at the table with the stuck up superstar at the stove. "Mal! You finally woke up sleepy head! Look, Justin is cooking us breakfast!" Lacie squealed and sighed happily at the dreamy boy serving her scrambled eggs and Tori a sunny side up omlet. "Hey there, sleepy head." Justin said and offered her a dazzling smile. Mal caught herself smiling back and quickly asserted herself. "How long till we get back home?" Mal asked Tori who was forking cheese and egg in her mouth. "Well probably by late tomorrow night or Tuesday morning." She calculated as Mal sat down beside Lacie. "What would you like for breakfast?" Justin asked Mal with a hopeful smile. "Nothing from you. I can make my own breakfast." Mal replied rather coldly. Justin's white smile turned into a ignorant frown. He threw down the spatula and pan in the sink. "Fine! Do it yourself!" He hissed and stomped back to his rooms. Mal looked gloomily down at the wooden table top while her friends chewed on their gooey eggs and eyed her shamefully. "Come on Mallory, lay off of him for alittle bit. The kid is just trying to be nice." Tori grumbled and stuffed more salty bacon in her mouth. Then she lumbered toward the cab where the bus was soon started up and they were rolling down the highway again. Mal put her head in her hands and gently rubbed her pounding temples while Lacie finshed up her breakfast. Lacie looked back at Mal and offered her a small smile before going back to the cab with Tori. Mal sighed heavily and slowly walked to the closed door that lead to Justin's room.


End file.
